The Electro BiPolar
by MagykalIndianFrog
Summary: a story about Vince Noir's secret other life- a whole accident in cause of him being an extreme bi-polar. so who is he really? nobody knows. not even Vince. not a Howince fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Electro Bi-Polar**

**This is a story in which Vince Noir is an extreme bi-polar. I thought this was a really good idea, but if you don't like the idea, then don't read. I do not own the mighty boosh, but I do own Catlin. If I did, Bob Fossil would get a hell of a lot more screen time.**

**Vince's POV**

I'm just breathless, and I keep trembling. Nobody watches me as I descend to the floor, but in my room I feel like I'm being stared at, and thee feeling is just overwhelming as I look myself in the mirror. What had I become? And then I stopped- stopped making sense. I crumpled onto the floor in front of the mirror, and began to cry. Only a few nights ago had I been like this before, and it was happening again. As I lay on the floor, I noticed the mirror again, and everything looked different from this angle. Pathetic. I looked myself straight in the eye, and whispered 'help me…' and I once again fell into darkness.

**Howard's POV**

I was worried about Vince. He was acting weird lately. He tended to disappear for days on end, and neither Naboo nor Bollo seemed to care at all. They just said he was probably out at some party, but it didn't seem that way to me.

Sometimes he would come out of his room, dressed all in black and acted like he was lost… it creped me out sometimes, and worst of all, whenever I asked him what he was doing last night- he acted pretended he didn't know what I was talking about.

It honestly worried me, and I was determined to find out why he was acting this way.

**Catlin's POV**

I know that Jared is mysterious, I know he disappears frequently, and I know all my friends think he's dangerous, but that doesn't stop me from liking him. Yes, I liked him.

Every time he came back to the house (we all lived in a shared house, all 5 of us splitting the rent) I felt a surge of joy at his presence. He was almost threatening in some ways, but that didn't worry me. He was my best friend in the house, and even if he disappears every other day, we were always close.

Here he comes- and I have to say he was looking good. His usual black jeans, the tight silver shirt, which I had to admit made him look like Noel Fielding (I giggled at that thought) and the dark army jacket. Then there was his hair, which was always perfect- a mullet type style with a great fringe and amazing layers. I had no idea how he did it, but I had to admit I was jealous sometimes. My hair was always a bit lank, and I had to straighten it and sort out my fringe all the time to keep it looking good- but it couldn't compare to his.

"Hey Cat" he said in his usual cheery voice "what's been happening?"

"Well, seeing as you disappeared again…" I was about o finish, but his eyes widened as I trailed off. You see, this was the other problem. Whenever he disappeared, he seemed to have no idea what he was doing or where he was. In fact, he seemed not to know anything about leaving. I had often wondered where he went in that sparkly suit.

"I don't see your theory in my disappearances. I never left. I don't know how I got there again."

"Where again?" my head shot up. I had never heard him talk about where he had been before. He always just questioned my theories and shook his head. This was why nobody really trusted him.

"Oh, I just woke up in some apartment. I was on the floor, so I guess there was some party and I got smashed again." He shrugged "no big deal." My face fell. I was about to uncover the great mystery of Jared's disappearances, but then he had just been at a party.

"Well, then you shouldn't get drunk so often." I snapped, and instantly regretted it. He looked slightly hurt, and so I apologised. We continued into the house where he began to make himself a bowl of shreddies, and I watched him. Where had he been? His answers never really made sense, and I was just as stuck as ever. I wanted to know more, but more wasn't an option. I closed my eyes and sighed. Next time, next time I would follow him.

**Howard's POV**

I sighed internally. This was one of those nights where Vince was out partying or whatever and Lester Corncrake was in his kitchen drinking weed killer because he can't read the bottles.

I was angry that he had got away unnoticed again. He rarely got caught by anyone on his way out, and it frustrated me that he was so crafty as he slipped out of the flat. When he was acting normally really loud and clumsy. Naboo never bothered stopping him as he left, even though he was always down there at night. It wasn't fair. Where did Vince go?

Then I realised… if I ever catch him, just follow him. Don't ask him where he's going, just slip through the alleyways- even if it was about three in the morning. I would follow him. I was determined this time. I WILL find him.

**Catlin's POV**

It was night again, and I was ready and waiting in my bed, awake and ready to follow him. It wasn't hard to catch him leaving- he was really loud and clumsy, which was another weird thing. He was usually really sneaky when he was acting normally.

"Shit" I heard him mutter. This wasn't normal- he didn't usually leave this quickly. He left the room, and I went to where he had been standing. He had broken the house phone. I flushed in anger. The house phone? Really? God, Jared was such a klutz when he left… it made no sense. How did he even break the house phone? It was quite sturdy. Anyway, back to the point.

He had slipped out of the door, and I followed his actions. It wasn't particularly hard, seeing as he was creeping along in foot-high heeled boots and making a lot of clacking noises to cover my own. He seemed to catch onto this, and took them off in the doorway. I had to admit- he was hot. Even when he was wearing a glittery suit, though I did think silver suited him, but in small doses. His hair was still amazing though.

He was walking very quietly now, and I had to match his pace so he wouldn't know I was there. God, when he wanted, he was really quiet. He slipped down an alley, and I had to wait a minute to make sure he didn't notice me coming after him.

I turned round the corner. Surely enough, he was gone. I was pissed. How, after making out to be such a klutz, could he get down the alley and completely avoid all detection? Was that even possible? I sighed.

I left for home.

Where the hell have you been?" yelled a shocked scarlet. That was my roommate in the house if you didn't know. I explained. "Ok, start from the beginning." She said, suddenly interested. I sighed again, but this time more in amusement than exasperation. I sat down and began my story.

**Vince's POV**

I was freaked out. I had woken up in that place again, and that girl was just following me. Oh, don't act so surprised, I'm not as dumb as I let on you know. Now I was hiding behind a dumpster. I can't believe she fell for it.

Ok, now just to get home. I almost didn't want to. Howard didn't really understand the position I was in. hell, I didn't understand it. I turned down to where Nabootique was hidden in the shadows of the street. I slipped soundlessly through the door.

"And where have you been?" asked a very obviously pissed off Howard. I caught on and started to act drunk.

"Hey Howard what you been doi'n you crazy son of a bitchahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" and I fell to the floor and pretended to be unconscious.

**Howard's POV**

I was wondering whether Vince really WAS just partying a lot. But then again, I was suspicious. I picked him up and carried him to his room. He flopped onto his bed and was asleep instantly.

"You know Vince, I just worry about you…" I said, and as I walked out I swear I could see his eye open, and all my hopes of him just 'partying' fled me. I suddenly felt sick. I crawled into bed and closed my eyes, half hoping all this would go away by morning, and half knowing it wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Electro Bi-Polar**

**I thank everyone for the great reviews- and I have decided to not make this Howince, but that does not mean nobody has a romance. Thanks to ieroXrocks for pointing out the mistake I made in Vince's condition. I now know that it's known as multiple personalities disorder, so I don't want to offend anyone- but I will leave the title as it is. It kind of has a ring to it that I like, and 'the electro multiple personalities disorder victim' is a bit of a mouthful. :)**

**Catlin's POV**

I was really tired that morning. I had been up all night telling Scarlet about what Jared had said, and all she could say back was 'whoa'. I mean, when you tell a three hour story, do you really just expect them to say whoa? After you put in that much time and effort? You know what, screw this. Nobody ever knows what I'm talking about because it never happens to them. Anyway.

"Yeah, so what do you think I should do?" I asked, head in my hands as I scowled at the table.

"I dunno." She said. And then she walked off. Perfect. I had no idea why I was friends with scarlet- I mean, she was absolutely no help with anything, and she wasn't exactly NICE. 'I dunno' what a bitch. It's like she doesn't care about Jared- he's her friend too.

I sighed and went upstairs to get changed. I wore my usual Navy jacket and biker boots, and walked out the door. I heard a chorus of "where are you going?" and I slammed the door behind me. I wanted to be away from people at the moment. Suddenly, I had an idea.

There was a jazz club across town, and rumour was it's constantly deserted. The only people who went in there were old men and freaks. Perfect- and no, I really mean it this time. They would all leave me alone, and nobody I knew would be in there.

I walked along the street, my mind filled with Jared- it was horrible knowing he could be anywhere, and horrible knowing that I could never rid my mind of him. Maybe the musicians in the Jazz club would play loud enough to break my brain… no, that's a terrible idea. I would die if my brain broke. Perhaps I would just talk to some eccentric locals. Yeah, they would be full of interesting stories.

I stopped when I realised I had walked right past it. I turned around to see an old blind man and a tall northern bloke in a hat walk into the building. "I told you Howard, men of our age need all the fun we can have- we won't be here forever." "You do know I'm a lot younger than you Lester" "haha, Howard you crack me up…" and they disappeared through the door.

I was fascinated by these people, id never met anyone like them, and best of all- they didn't remind me of Jared.

**Howard's POV**

Me and Lester Corncrake sat at a table near the back. We always did this- it meant we weren't bothered by eccentric freaks. Then again, these people called us eccentric freaks. So we just avoid them.

I had barely started on this thought however, when a young lady came over. "Excuse me, but can I sit with you?" she smiled, and it made me happy to see her smile. So I motioned her to sit with me. Wait, why the hell would a pretty little lady want to talk to me and Lester?

"Lester." Said a flirty voice from behind me. Trust 68 year old Lester Corncrake to flirt with a 27 year old girl. "And your name missus?" she looked happy he had acknowledged her.

"Catlin." She said simply. I liked this girl, she was very direct with people. "How about you?" she turned to me, and I had to fight the blush that was growing on my face.

"I'm Howard Moon maim- jazz fanatic." I instantly regretted this. What kind of girl liked creepy guys in corduroys that claimed to love jazz? Especially a girl who dresses like a Goth. So I was surprised when she laughed.

"You know, I never realised interesting people like you lived round here, and I thought this place was deserted all the time." We all looked around. The only people in here were us three, an old lady with green hair (a regular I had come to know), and the barman. I was always disappointed that they never had live music in here, so I couldn't count a band.

"Well, the best people are always found in the strangest places." I smiled at her and she flashed a grin back. We were quiet for a while after that. We just sat around and listened to the jazz, even if Catlin had a little trouble understanding the uneven noted. No Goth girl- no matter how different- would ever understand jazz.

**Catlin's POV**

I didn't really understand these locals, but they were good people. Really interesting. A bizarre song started, and I grimaced at the strange notes. I don't like the music here, but I liked the people. I was thinking of maybe making this Howard person come to a My Chemical Romance concert- see how he liked music out of his genre. He kept laughing at the look on my face every time a new and disturbing song came on. I couldn't figure out what was so appealing about jazz.

I don't know why I did it, but Howard seemed to take my mind off Jared- he was just so different, it was really fascinating. "Hey" I said "can I get your number? You know, we could like, get some friends and go out to a concert some time." He looked a little surprised at this, but he smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good. I have a friend called Vince that I think you would get along with." The song ended. "Speaking of Vince, I better go check that he hasn't run off again." We exchanged numbers, and he stood up. "Bye" he called as he left. I waved back. I suddenly remembered Jared and had a mini heart attack. I had actually forgotten Jared. It was strange the way that fact made me feel. I wanted to forget him, but in a way- I still wanted to be around him.

"Hey sweetie" said the old blind man I had forgotten was there. This creped me out, so I stood up and left without saying bye. "Hello?" I heard as I slipped out of the door.

**Vince's POV**

I was happy I was still me. It was strange- not knowing who I was half the time. Yes, I had come to the conclusion that I had split personalities. If I could remember half of what I had been doing yesterday, I would say this was really cool. But no- it really wasn't. It was NOT fun to have a second self. Especially when you woke up in random places, not knowing what the hell you had just done. Then again- I didn't really know if I HAD a split personality. It could all just be my imagination… but that didn't exactly explain the collapsing in my bedroom. That still confused me.

"Hey Vince- you ok?" I turned around to see a cheery Howard walk through the door.

I smiled at him. I was fine right now- it was nice to know he cared. "yeah." I replied. "How 'bout you? You seem happy today." I smirked at the grin plastered to his face.

"Well… I met a girl." He said, and then he sent a smug look at the shock I was obviously showing. "Tell! Tell!" I yelled at him. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a small bowl of olives. I had to have snacks while Howard told me a story.

He sighed at my interest. "Her name is Catlin." I couldn't help myself.

"Howard has a girlfriend- and her names Catlin!" I chanted. I felt so free when I was chanting crap to annoy Howard.

"She is not my girlfriend! I just got her number, that's all." I grinned at his annoyance. Then I fainted.

**Catlin's POV**

This was strange. I kept looking at my phone to see if Howard had called me yet- I must really want more distraction from Jared. Yeah, that's it. Shit. I just thought of Jared again. Ahhh! There it is again! I sighed and put my headphones into my ears. After I had been to the jazz club, I had downloaded some of the music I had heard. Not all of it, some was a bit to abstract for me. Some Green Day song came on, and I smiled. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. I dreamed of Howard and Jared, and for some reason some pink bladder that kept yelling 'this is an outrage', and I screamed and woke up. I hate those weird dreams.

**Howard's POV**

I propped up Vince onto the sofa, so he was comfortable. This was terrible. Last time this had happened, Vince had woken up, told me to piss off, and stormed out. It was worrying that he may wake up at any time.

Suddenly, I heard noises coming from the sofa.

"Shit- what's going on here? Oi, it's you again? I'm out of here." Now was my chance to try and stop him.

"VINCE!" I had obviously shocked him, because he froze as I spoke. "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TIME!" then I fell over, clutching my bleeding face. "WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled, as Vince ran out of the shop. My nose was throbbing where he had punched me. It made no sense. Since when did Vince ever hit me- let alone a black-belt worthy punch in the face? It really hurt. I went to the kitchen to find an ice pack.

I would ask him about this 'incident' when he got back. This was confusing- and seriously worrying.

**So, I hope everyone liked my new addition to this story. I thought that Howard and Catlin should meet somehow- and this was the perfect way. I'll write again as soon as I can. I have a lot of school work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Electro Bi-Polar**

**Ok, by now you should get what's going on, so yeah. I'm shouting out thanks for**

**all the support I'm getting- reviews mean faster chapters! Ayways, on with the story.**

**Catlin's POV**

I was getting a little worried about Jared now. Wait- a little worried? I'm freaking out here! Then he walked through the door.

"JARED!" I yelled as I ran up to him. He smiled, and he looked shocked and happy at the same time. God, I loved the way he could do that. His face was very expressive, but somehow he still manages to stay passive and hide secrets. "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you! Tell me, where did you wake up? I'm…" I trailed off as he covered my mouth with his hand. The look he gave me made me want to crawl into a corner.

"Will you just leave me alone for a second? God!" he practically screamed at me. I was in total shock. When did Jared ever talk to people like that? I could feel tears well up in my eyes as he stormed off up the stairs. "Jared?" I chocked on his name. I was barely out the door before I burst into tears. I couldn't be crying in the house, everyone would ask me what's wrong, and id have to explain and it would just be so annoying. I don't know why nobody can understand that you don't want attention when you're crying? Anyway- back to real life.

I was running down the street, when suddenly my phone started ringing. I looked at it. Some small writing came up saying 'Howard calling', and I let a tear-streaked smile. Howard, of course. He would understand. Being an eccentric local, stuff must happen to him all the time, and he knew strange people. Like the old blind man of which I forget the name.

I cleared my voice, and made sure I didn't sound like I was crying. Then I answered.

"Hey Howard" I said, calmly and brightly as usual "what's up?" "The sky" spoke a crackly voice from the other line. I smiled. "You still want to do anything?" my smile became a grin, and by now I wasn't sure whether my face was red from the crying, or the vicious blush I could feel creeping into my cheeks.

**Howard's POV**

I don't know why I called her, I was just upset and lonely, Vince was being a psychopathic freak, and Lester was never any help when I was sad or contemplating life. "Yeah, sure. You want to go see a concert or something?" I grinned at her enthusiasm.

"I'm sure your not offering jazz?" I mused. She laughed down the phone, and then replied "no, I'm not that keen. I was thinking maybe going to see Robots in Disguise? Apparently their really good and we could bring some friends along. You mentioned Vince?" I felt a sudden wave of anger at Vince's name. I kept calm, I knew this would be over with him soon, so I decided I would invite him along.

"Sure." I said, suddenly feeling very serene. "Where and when?" we decided on going at around half ten, and we would see them play at some place called the Velvet Onion. Strange name for a place- then again it was for electro youths. "Ok, see you there" I heard a bye from down the line, and I exchanged. Then she hung up, and I started to feel a little giddy. I hadn't felt like this since I had first talked to miss. Gideon.

**Vince's POV**

Would someone remind me why I'm crumpled on the floor in a strange room, wearing doc martins? Oh yeah, nobody knows. And I mean, I like knee boots, but DMs were just a bit too manly for me. The jacket was a mystery as well- it was black and looked like something someone in the army would wear. I snorted in disgust. Not my style at all.

Anyways. I stood up and looked around the room. I checked the wardrobe and found a nice purple shirt, I smiled, and put it on. Trousers would be a problem. The only nice ones I could find were some shiny silver skinny jeans, and they were for girls. Oh well. I put hem on too. My hair was perfect as always. I picked up the doc martins I had been wearing. They were purple, so I suppose I could wear them with this. By the end, I looked respectably like the Vince Noir I loved, and I tip-toed down the stairs, and out the door. You have to hand it to me, it was impressive that I didn't get caught, considering I'm wearing doc martins.

I legged it down the street, desperate to get back to my beloved Nabootique. I had to explain to Howard about the collapsing. He would be a little disturbed, and I had no idea how I had got into that house again. Yeah, I know that house- I wake up there all the time. I'm not an idiot. I just wouldn't mention it.

I looked through the window and froze. Howard was sitting on the chair I usually occupied when reading cheekbone, his nose in a book and a hand holding an ice pack over one of his eyes. He hadn't noticed me yet, so I decided to keep it that way. I would go in when he finished and left. By the looks of that book, it would take a while… I knew what Howard was like with books. He would sit there for hours on end, reading 'the wasp factory' or some other adult nonsense. I much preferred TV. Why did people read books when you could just watch cartoons?

Howard stood up, and went into the kitchen. I sighed in relief. I snuck through the door, careful not to make that bizarre little jingling sound that happened when it opened. I never understood how people made it do that. I snuck very quietly up the stairs, and into my room. I smiled at my Gary Numan poster, and went to get changed into my mirror ball suit.

I did this quickly, and then I jumped into my bed, pretending to sleep. Just in time too- because that's when Howard walked in.

**Howard's POV**

Why the hell was Vince in his bed? This made no sense- I was just downstairs, reading 'the wasp factory' when I decided to change my book and go for the 'global explorer' as I did every day, and now I'm up here, with a sleeping Vince that yesterday stormed out of the shop and punched me in the face.

I shook him awake. "VINCE!" I yelled when he didn't respond. He screamed in shock as he finally realised he wasn't asleep anymore. "Where have you been?" I asked, a little calmer now.

He mumbled and I shook him again. "I never left Howard…" he said. I stared at him in disbelief. Never left? Load of shit. If this was some kind of joke, Vince was a very good actor.

"Yes you did. Look what you did to me- I remember your disappearance perfectly." I turned my head to reveal the nasty purple bruise on the left side of my face. Vince gasped in shock. I was tired of this, so I just let it go.

"So" I said, suddenly calm. "Catlin invited me and a friend out to go see some band called Robots in Disguise, so I guess I'm bringing you." His eyes widened and his whole face lit up at that. "You know them?" I asked, a little cautious. Any band Vince liked was sure to get on my nerves.

"OF COURSE I BLOODY KNOW THEM!" yelled an overly exited Vince, practically leaping out of his bed. I was surprised he was fully dressed- but this was Vince. "HOW COULD I NOT KNOW THEM! THEIR LIKE… OHMIGOD! IM GOING TO SEE ROBOTS IN DISGUISE!" now he was done yelling, he jumped around the room, throwing clothes everywhere. Even **my** clothes. "Right Howard." He said, in a bossy air that slightly worried me. "I'm going to teach you how to dress to an electro concert." Oh. OH. Robots in Disguise were an electro band. Perfect. He threw an outfit at me that made me want to vomit.

"I am **not** wearing this." I said, looking down at the sparkly turquoise jumpsuit.

"Your right. So not you- Catlin wouldn't like it." He laughed, and I rolled my eyes. Vince went back to looking through my wardrobe to find a 'suitable' outfit. "Oh, and I forgot…" he turned around, and I was suddenly wary about what he was going to do. "Howards got a girlfriend, and her names Catlin!" he chanted. I flushed red. I didn't want to say anything to that. He laughed. "Well, at least you're not denying it anymore." And then he went over to my wardrobe again and resumed his hunt. I suppressed a laugh. He wouldn't find anything he liked in my cupboard.

**Catlin's POV**

I had just bought the tickets online, and put my I pod in, when I remembered I had to find something to wear. I panicked. Howard was a jazz man who liked brown… I had nothing in that area.

I went to my closet, searching through. No, that's glittery, that's neon purple, and that has a pink cat on it. I had nothing. Then I remembered Scarlet, and ran over to her wardrobe. Perfect! A brown tunic covered in music notes- I knew Howard would like that. And grey skinny jeans weren't too off his style. Well, they were, but they were also the closest thing I had that would go with the shirt. I decided I would wear my short-sleeve army jacket and my blue doc martins. A strange outfit, but it was nice when you put it together.

I laid down my creation and smiled. It was perfect for a night out, and it seemed like the kind of thing Howard would like.

I was really looking forward to seeing Robots in Disguise, but I still had to find a friend to go with. Shit. I'd have to take Scarlet, she was the only person who would come on such short notice. I called down the stairs.

"SCARLET!" I yelled. Hearing a faint "What?" "You're coming to a Robots in Disguise concert with me and some guys tonight!" a long pause "Are they fit?" I suppressed a laugh. "Well, I know one of them and the others a mystery, so I don't know." Another pause.

"Catlin has a boyfriend!" I blushed.

"I do not!" I yelled back. I wasn't interested in going out with Howard. I was into someone else. Although after that thing with Jared, I wasn't sure.

I lay in my bed, next to my outfit for later tonight. It was only five, so I thought I would take a nap before I left. I didn't want to be tired for the concert.

**Vince's POV**

I was so exited it was unbelievable. Robots in Disguise? I never thought Howard would be the one to get me a ticket- I always kind of saw Leroy as the person.

"Ok, Vince I'm ready to go!" I heard from upstairs. I had chosen an outfit for him, and I wasn't surprised to see he'd edited it.

Originally it had been a red shirt with grey lightning down it, with black jeans and brown knee boots. No. he wouldn't wear the boots (I was surprised, he liked brown), and he had to wear a plain grey shirt. I had a hand in the shirt, I Persuaded him not to wear anything seriously embarrassing, and I made him put some badges on it too. I'm glad he kept the jeans. They suit him.

We left the house, glad to be going out. Howard had this grin on his face that made me laugh. I thought he was happy because he was out to see Catlin, and I was probably right. I never knew Howard to like electro.

We walked into the Velvet onion. "Hey!" said Howard. I saw him wave to some girls. I could see which one Howard liked, because she was wearing a brown shirt, and smiling at him like he was someone important. The other one was scowling.

Then she looked at me, and her face fell, Howard looked confused, and the friend seemed like she could murder somebody.

"Jared?" she said, and then I felt something collide with my face, and I fell over. I heard some yelling and a scream, then nothing. I fell into nothing.

**Yeah, so I'm just going to leave you on this cliff-hanger. Hope to write soon, because this is the most serious story I've ever done, and it fascinates me how I can actually sit here and write these long chapters without getting a headache.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Electro Bi-Polar**

**Hi, this is obviously my fourth chapter. If you are not an idiot, you will already know this. A huge thanks to JessyNoir, for helping me out with some writing stuff, and so yeah. Thanks.**

**Howard's POV**

I was really worried by now. Vince was lying unconscious on my shoulder, Catlin was following, constantly asking where we were going, and I knew Scarlet was following us, even if she wasn't anywhere to be seen after she… yes. She threw a brick at Vince (I don't even know where she got a brick from, we were in a night club), who is now completely out of it, and extremely heavy for his size. We had to skip the concert, this was an emergency. I was half thankful- I didn't like electro music.

I ran through the door and laid Vince down on the counter. Of course, I had taken him to Nabootique, it was the only safe place I could think of- if you could call it safe.

"How do you know Jared?" asked a very confused and hurt Catlin.

I shook my head. "Who's Jared? And you still have to explain why Scarlet hit my friend with a brick…" she motioned towards Vince, who was unconscious on the counter. "Sorry Catlin, but that's Vince. I've known him for years." She was on the verge of tears by now. I didn't know what to do- Vince was the social one. I looked over to where he lay again.

Oh, what would I do without Vince? We were yin and yang, the perfect dynamic duo- like brothers. All in all, he was my best friend, and no matter who he was, or what he did, nothing would ever change that.

Suddenly, I heard a stirring from the shop counter. I remembered what had happened last time he passed out. I still had the bruise to prove it. Catlin jumped up and ran over to him, and yelled "Jared!" as she did so.

"Hey Cat." He said flatly. What the hell was going on? He looked around. "Why am I back here again?" ok this was getting weird. Then he turned to me. And laughed. "This joker again? Ha! Still got the bruises I wonder?" he started laughing uncontrollably. Catlin looked shocked, and I was just plain freaked out. When did Vince ever talk to me like that? And I was really pissed. Still got those bruises? I hated his guts by now. You know what? Forget that yin and yang crap.

"Jared, don't talk to Howard like that." Catlin Said quietly. He laughed even more at that one.

"Ooh, Cat finally got a boyfriend? Good- I was tired of you bugging me." A pained look spread across Catlin's face. Considering everything that was going on just now, I still felt a short-lived happiness at the fact she didn't deny it. Then I just felt anger.

"Don't you talk to Catlin like that!" I said, but the exclamation mark implies I said it loudly. "You don't even know her Vince."

He looked blank. "Vince?" he said, almost seeming to recognise something in the name. I almost thought he had remembered me, but then he said "That's what you called me last time isn't it? You freak, I'm Jared." Ok, this Vince/Jared character was really nasty. How could I have thought of us as brothers? This little bastard was not getting out of this any better than I did.

"You know what _Jared_? Fuck you!" I yelled, and then I punched him. Right where he had punched me. Right where that brick had hit him.

**Catlin's POV**

I was in total shock. Jared was a total bastard, he had been here before, and now Howard had hit him. This was the weirdest moment ever. Now Jared was on the floor, bleeding from the nose, Howard over him, and I still had no idea what to do. I had never expected Howard to be violent, I never would have thought that at all. He was such a nice person, and I knew he still was, Jared had never been such an arse hole.

Then suddenly I heard: "Hey Howard- what's going on?" he smiled up at everyone, and then frowned. "Where's that bitch who threw a brick at me?" now I was confused.

"Vince?" Howard asked, a little uncertain.

"Of course- Who else?" asked a laughing Jared, who was apparently now Vince. This was so strange. "Howard, why do I recognise your girlfriend? I swear I seen her before. I like your jacket by the way, you get that from Top shop?" he looked at my army jacket, and I couldn't help but think that Vince was so much nicer than Jared. Howard was about to finally say something, when- "Wait! You followed me down that alley once!" so that was Vince, not Jared? This was all very confusing.

"Vince, you are making no sense. A second ago, you were someone Catlin knew called Jared, and you were a bastard. Now you are Vince Noir- sunshine kid. What the hell is going on?" said a very pale Howard. I'm glad he found this as weird as I did.

All Vince did was blink. Then hold the side of his face. I could see he was in pain, so I ran to the kitchen and found an ice pack in the freezer. He seemed really happy when I gave him the ice pack- and when he put it on, you could see the relief in his eyes. I already thought of him as some kind of brother. He was just so nice. A big change from my usual gothic scene, and everyone was so friendly here. I loved these people.

**Vince's POV**

This was weird- apparently when I passed out, I was someone called Jared. Catlin was really nice, she had given me an icepack. Very thoughtful- just like Howard. I couldn't help but hear a little 'aww' in my head, they would be perfect together. Anyway, now that my head felt better, I considered what Howard had just told me. A little far fetched, but then again, so was me passing out and waking up in random places.

"Well…" I said, and I suddenly felt nervous as everyone looked at me. Was it really that big a deal? Oh yeah- it was. This was the mystery of my disappearances being solved right in front of me, and all I could think about right here was the fact I had ripped my mirror ball suit. I had ripped my mirror ball suit? SHIT. Ok, getting on with it.

"I don't want to be Jared." I said very simply. And for some reason, Howard smiled at this. I didn't get it. "Why are you so happy about that?"

"It's just nice to know my Vince is still there." Was his only reply, and then Catlin smiled too, and I had to smile back. It was just something about that moment that touched my heart.

**HOWARDS POV**

I was touched, but still incredibly confused, also worried for Vince. What a mixture of emotions. It was like vegetable soup swimming in my brain. I think Vince was ill or something. Just then Scarlet walked in. Probably the last person we needed to see right now. I was about to launch a swarming ball of words at her when I realised she was crying. "Jared." She started, addressing Vince. "I'm sorry but you're an arsehole. I don't even know what the fork is going on here!" she said brushing her hair away from her face. Catlin pulled a chair out for Scarlet and we explained what we knew. I suppose we came to a conclusion then. Something was wrong with Jared/Vince. Probably a split personality disorder, although we couldn't be sure. But right now this moment was so perfect, Vince was himself again chatting to us all about how amazing Robots in Disguise are and how he's sad we've missed them. And we definitely prefer him that way.


End file.
